


love me harder

by lourrygum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, kinda???, liam is just kinda briefly mentioned im sorry liam you deserve better than this, this is the shortest fuckin thing but like i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whenever harry goes down on louis he ties his hair up. by doing this, harry has accidentally conditioned louis to get a boner anytime he has his hair up. it's really sexy and confusing but a lot of fun in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like ariana grande was the right choice for the title bc she idk she looks like shes into some pretty kinky shit 
> 
> lmao anyway this is my first 1d fic and its hella short but i hope you don't hate it

The first time Harry ties his hair up before sucking Louis off, it goes pretty much unnoticed. He'd become an expert at it, the simple bun that he manages to fix within about six seconds, even less if he's really rushing, which he was, that first time. He was deep-throating and Harry loves having Louis' dick in his mouth almost as much as Louis loves having his dick in Harry's mouth, so he'd been irritated when he'd had to pull off to get his almost shoulder-length hair out of his face once and for all.

Harry had stared right up at Louis as he bobbed his head all the way back down and Louis had come within seconds.

-

The next few times, Louis notices. He notices how Harry always seems to have a hair tie on his wrist, and sometimes, he notices it when they're out and about, meeting fans or rehearsing or even performing and he can't help but wonder if it's there for a reason. Can't help but feel a knot of anticipation form in his stomach at the thought.

One night, after a show, Louis is pressed up against Harry before their hotel room door has even shut.

"Lou!" Harry giggles, eyes darting warily to the door that's still wide open.

"We bought the floor out," Louis mutters, taking a fistful of Harry's brown locks. "we can be as loud as we like."

"Liam'll kill us," Harry reminds him, more out of duty than actual concern. Liam was the only other one opting to sleep in the hotel as opposed to the tour bus tonight. He was beyond sick of hearing Harry and Louis going at it, but Louis was pretty sure it secretly got him going. Maybe. Okay, probably not, but it was still fun to insist that it did.

"He'll live," Louis shrugs, hand tightening in Harry's hair and pulling harder, sliding a hand down Harry's chest and palming at his already hardened cock. Fuck, Harry's so responsive and Louis fucking loves it.

"Want you," Harry mumbles, already gasping as Louis pushes him down onto the bed.

"M'yours," Louis assures him, letting Harry switch places with him so Louis is the one lying down. Louis's eyes travel down Harry's body, and stop at his wrist where there's a bright blue flowery hair tie. Louis shuts his eyes and moans aloud, and when he opens them, Harry's looking at him, confused.

"I'm know I'm good, but," Harry begins, hooking his thumbs in Louis's jeans and boxers, tugging then down his shapely thighs, resisting the urge to leave marks. Summer was approaching and Louis would be wearing shorts soon. "I've barely touched you," Harry concludes, referring to Louis's moan.

Louis just shakes his hand and blushes, teeth digging into his lip as Harry rakes his hair back with his fingers and then ties it in place, a few strands falling by his face and he just looks so pretty so Louis tells him so.

Harry blushes and then wraps his hand around Louis' cock and strokes upwards. Louis manages to keep his eyes open long enough to see the look of hunger on Harry's face as he licks his lips and sucks at the head.

-

Louis has a problem. A serious one. And it's just getting worse because Harry's walking around the tour bus with his hair in a messy bun and nothing but a pair of boxers on like it's his goddamn American _right_ -

"Y'alright, Lou?" Niall wants to know. He enters the bedroom with a mug of tea, laying on his bunk, which is right across from Louis'.

"Harry has his hair in a bun," Louis says, an agitated expression on his face. Niall looks confused. Louis's not surprised. He has a pillow in his lap. Niall can't see that he's sporting wood like a teenage boy having sex for the first time.

"I'm sorry," is all Niall says, judging from Louis's distraught tone that this is the right route to go down. He really has no idea what's going on.

"S'okay," It really isn't. But it's not Niall's fault. It's not Harry's either. It's all down to Louis and his stupid impressionable mind.

-

"Louis, you literally look like you want to do Harry into a New Year. What's the matter?" Zayn wonders the next day, sitting next to him on the sofa. Harry's got his earphones in and is reclining on a beanbag. He's also got his hair tied up. Louis has been staring at him for the last twenty minutes like some kind of predator, repeating to himself that, no, he wasn't going to drag Harry off into the bedroom. He wasn't an animal. Really.

"He's got his hair... tied up," Louis practically chokes, not really giving a shit that he doesn't make any sense.

"Niall wasn't kidding then." Zayn mutters, more to himself than to Louis. "Does that get you going, then? His hair?"

Zayn just gets Louis. Louis nods slowly, looking forlorn.

Zayn ruffles the older lad's hair. "You can go talk to Liam about it. He's a good counselor for this sort of thing."

"Liam would probably tell me I need to jizz in his hair to get it out of my system," Louis mutters. Zayn snorts with laughter.

"It's worth a shot."

-

The next time it happens, they're backstage and due onstage in twenty minutes. Louis watches with a pained expression as Harry winds the hair-tie around his bun. Next thing he knows, almost against his own will, he's marching right for Harry and grabbing his hand, dick already painfully hard. He drags him away as Zayn giggles knowingly.

When they're safely in Louis's dressing room, Louis is face to face with a bewildered Harry. He says, very seriously, "You need to stop fucking around with your hair."

Harry blinks. "W-what?"

"You keep... just... tying it up, and taking it down, just- just make up your mind!"

Harry stares at Louis, and then understanding seems to settle on his face. His bottom lip quivers a little. Louis wants to fucking punch himself. He's such an _idiot_. This is his problem. There's no need to drag Harry into it like it's his fault. Harry would never mean to hurt anyone. So why was Louis hurting Harry? Fuck.

"You don't like it long?" Harry wonders eventually, voice quiet.

Louis's eyes widen in alarm and he nearly chokes.

"Of course I do! No, that's- God, love, that isn't what I was talking about. I meant..." Louis trails off, cheeks heating up. "Whenever you're blowing me, you put your hair in a bun. It's always in a bun. And now, whenever I see it like that..."

Harry's gaze switches from Louis's face to his crotch in an instant.

"Oh. _Oh_."

Louis feels like his face is on fire.

"Yeah."

Harry smiles and then leans down to kiss Louis. Louis kisses him back, earnest but confused.

"M'gonna suck you off with my hair down this time, okay?" Harry whispers, lips kissing down his neck. "Maybe that'll fix your problem," He giggles quietly. Louis just moans and pulls the hair-tie out, letting his hair tumble down around his face.

-

Harry tries this new solution for about a week and it's really sexy and cute because Harry will not let Louis's dick rest until he's "re-programmed" him and Louis finds this both incredibly hot and endearing as fuck. Louis also finds it somewhat therapeutic to pull Harry's hair during these times, not only because he loves the little grunts Harry gives when he does, but because it just feels good, Harry's locks in his fist.

And it works. Until Harry finds that he's becoming instantly turned on whenever anyone touches or even mentions his hair.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me tumblr and literally just come right out and talk to me i'll probably try to embrace u through the screen: harryandhisbaby.tumblr.com


End file.
